Nuestra fecha especial
by Scorpio251095
Summary: Hiccup y Jack tenían una fecha especial, una donde podían sentirse más cerca el uno del otro sin que nadie los interrumpiera y se olvidaran de las diferencias bajo el velo nocturno y la luz que la luna les regalaba.


Bien, se supone que debería estar actualizando heladas noches de verano.. (ando en proceso, creanme xDD) peeeero ayer fue 14 de febrero, San Valentin, dia del amor y la amistad, como le quieran llamar.

¡ENTONCES! Vine con este especial para ustedes :') es un especial de día de...muertos, porque con tanto adorno y amor ayer, me asquee y no pude tener inspiración para un especial amoroso, sorry -les manda luv- pero este especial puede aplicar si lo encuentran cuando caiga la fecha, entonces no me arrepiento de nada.

Bye.

 **Aclaraciones:** Tematica suave de homosexualidad

 **Aclaraciones** : Ningún personaje aquí presente me pertenece. Derechos reservados para Dreamworks blabla.

* * *

 _Día de muertos_

Ese día tenía muchos nombres diferentes según las culturas que lo celebraban.

Diferentes nombres y razones para hacerlo: Halloween, día de todos los santos, día de muertos, Samhain y otros que podían compartir algunas costumbres o tradiciones pero ninguna era igual.

¿Por qué lo celebraba el?

Antes era por seguir la costumbre familiar, luego por mera costumbre personal y al final termino como una necesidad.

Si bien las razones eran diferentes, algo que caía en la certeza era la cercanía que el mundo de los vivos sufría con el de los muertos.

En su pequeño pueblo, habitado por menos de quinientas personas y ocupando la unión de montañas en los valles, era normal tener avistamientos de fantasmas rondando las calles o ventanas en altas horas nocturnas.

—Deberías dejar de asustar gente— Hiccup no dejo de morder el sándwich que llevaba para esa ocasión.

Para cualquier chico de quince años resultaría espeluznante quedarse solo a altas horas de la noche en medio de un cementerio que rebosaba en lapidas y ofrendas familiares, con el olor a muerte y abandono desprendiéndose de cada roca que formaba el lugar.

Pero Hiccup no era cualquiera y tampoco estaba solo.

—Lo intento, pero es muy divertido ver sus expresiones. No todos tienen tus nervios de acero, pecas.

A su lado se encontraba su amigo de la infancia, un chico de nombre Jack Frost con el que solía pasar la mayoría del tiempo y juntos lograban inventar bromas y juegos que podían dejar ocupado a cualquier chico hiperactivo con tiempo libre.

—No tengo nervios de acero, pero tú no eres precisamente el rey del terror.

— ¿No?

Hiccup volteó los ojos al ver como su amigo señalaba por quinta vez en la semana su torso desnudo que mostraba parte de sus costillas y dejaba ver algunos músculos, tendones y uno que otro rastro de órgano que aún descansaba debajo de todo eso.

—Todos tenemos órganos, tejido muscular y ropa Jack, que a ti se te vea más de la cuenta no es algo que cambie las cosas o te haga especial, listo.

—Eres un asco en esto de coquetear ¿lo sabías?

—No estoy coqueteando— o al menos no admitiría que se había esforzado en aprender sobre eso para no hacer que Jack se sintiera incomodo.

—Aja, crees que me estas aceptando pero soy un muerto Hic. Decirme que no doy miedo y que todos son como yo— fingió una expresión de dolor que apoyó de forma dramática con una vara que se atravesó el mismo directo al pecho y esta lo atravesó como si fuera neblina. —Me dueles Hic, me dueles...creo que voy a morir, de nuevo.

— ¿Duele?

—No, es una broma.

—No, no. Me refiero a si duele eso, morir.

A veces evitaba el tema para no tener que recalcar lo obvio, pero Jack aún no le respondía sobre que le había pasado en vida, como eran las cosas cuando aún caminaba entre los vivos y menos la razón de que su lapida no apareciera en ningún lado.

Lo único que el albino había dicho hasta el momento, era que sus heridas presentes en su apariencia eran producto de la forma en que su vida acabó.

Hiccup intento darse a la idea él solo, leyendo varios artículos forenses y de criminología que explicaran como podían ocasionarse todas esas heridas que el albino tenía en la piel pero ninguna daba en el blanco para él.

Por una parte parecía que un animal salvaje lo había atacado desde las costillas hasta el abdomen, pero sus piernas eran tan blancas como la piel sometida a bajas temperaturas, su cuello presentaba marcas negras que no logró identificar, su rostro tenía hollín y su cabello no podía ser más raro en su época que en la anterior. Lo único claro para él, era que no había sido algo indoloro o agradable de contar.

—No lo sé, supongo que no. Supongo que depende.

Y lo suponía con las expresiones que el chico a su lado tenía al hablar del tema.

— ¿De ti de que dependió?

—Fue hace tanto que no me acuerdo— al menos no parecía una mentira —y cuando hablo contigo, no sé. Incluso se me olvida que estoy muerto.

Hiccup no podía imaginarse que alguien olvidara algo tan importante como su propia muerte, pero como era Jack quien se lo decía, seguro era verdad.

Le creía porque a veces el también olvidaba que su amigo estaba muerto y la sensación de su piel atravesando el frío espectro a su lado era el único recordatorio de la enorme brecha que existía entre los dos. Una que Hiccup podía quitarse a un alto precio que nunca planteo como una opción entre ellos.

—En fin, hablando de temas más alegres, hoy el encargado del cementerio se tropezó con unas raíces antes de que vinieras y tengo que decir, que su grito supero el de la pareja de adolescentes que vino hace una semana. Fue más agudo que el de la novia.

Ahí, en medio de la oscuridad, con sus cuerpos más cerca que sus almas, Hiccup se preguntaba cuándo sería un buen momento para hablar con Jack sobre las enfermedades degenerativas, sobre tipos de cáncer y más importante aún, sobre la posibilidad de hacerle compañía a tiempo completo en unos cuantos años más.


End file.
